Family First
by thethreebroomsticks69
Summary: Harry ends up in a new dimension where his parents and Sirius are alive, but Remus isn't. Has a couple obstacles along the way.JamesLily. HarryGinny.


Family First

Chapter 1

* * *

James Potter was a busy man. Normally. Him and his wife, Lily, were Aurors. Or, dark-wizard catchers. But, right now, they were just doing paperwork since there wasn't that much to do. Late Lord Voldemort's death eaters were laying low right now. For which, James was grateful for. Not that he would ever admit it though.

Lord Voldemort's long reign as the most powerful dark wizard of all time had come to an end with the eventful night of October 31, 1980. He had come to James and Lily's house that night to kill them and their first-born son, Harry James Potter. He did not succeed. Completely, at least. He succeeded in killing Harry but somehow, James and Lily survived. But in their souls, they both knew they had died for sometime at least.

For five long years, they with their friend Sirius Black had grieved Harry while the rest of the wizarding world celebrated the demise of Voldemort. Then they had another baby boy, John Michael Potter. Whom they now call Mike. He had dark brown hair and his paternal grandmother's warm blue eyes. And a couple years later, a baby girl: Megan Rose Potter, now more popularly known as Meg. She on the other hand had long dark red hair with James' hazel eyes. Sure, they were not grieving over Harry any longer but his wounds were fresh in their hearts. Even now, when someone mentioned the name 'Harry', both their faces held the same expressions they did five years ago.

* * *

One could see James Potter working quietly in his cabin (He was assistant to Head Auror) with his brows furrowed when a small memo fluttered in front of him. He glanced at it. And then again. He was called to the main conference _immediately_. Well, it was underlined three times! Wondering what it was, he got up, and briskly walked to the asked location.

Upon reaching there he was informed by an auror that a boy of about 18 years of age had just 'appeared' out of Godric knows where and was now being investigated by their top aurors. He walked to where a bunch of aurors were standing around the boy in question.

He tapped one of the aurors in front of him, "Dan, what's going on? What have you discovered so far?"

Dan stared at him in response. And stared. And stared.

"_Merlin_'s Beard, James! Oh, this is going to arouse a whole new _category_ of questions. Oh bugger." Soon, he had the whole gang of Aurors going wide-eyed around James. James, feeling rather self-conscious said, "_Will someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?"_

The aurors cleared out of his way in response. He rolled his eyes. Apparently, it was self-explanatory. And when he set his eyes upon the boy, he got the shock of a lifetime. _Make that two, including that night_, he thought. The boy was an exact carbon copy of him. Same wild hair. Same face structure. Hell, they had the same _body_ structure. And he had an inkling they would be of the same height as well. Except for the eyes. The eyes were green. But not any normal color of green. But _emerald_ green. A shade he had only seen on one other person. His wife, Lily Rose Potter.

As he finished scrutinizing the boy, he saw the boy was looking at him with the same mixture of shock and interest as he was.

"Wh—what did you say your name was?" asked James curiously. The boy opened his mouth to say something. And then closed it, as if restraining to say it. And then opened it again to the last answer James wanted to hear. "I didn't. My name is Harry James Potter."

People around the two couldn't help but notice both black haired males had gone deathly pale. They didn't know, but they had for ironic reasons. They looked on as James unstably stepped back looking as if he had been slapped in the face. Shock then replaced fury.

"How _dare_ you! What kind of sick joke is this! That's impossible!" he scoffed. Harry was looking thoughtful. _Something's off here. If I didn't know better I'd say I was in a different world. But I'm sure Dumbledore would know what to do. He's dead in my world but what makes this place different is that these people don't even know who I am. Not to be arrogant or anything but I just saved the bloody wizarding world…again. And people normally take one look at my scar and know its…me. But here….Oh well, if Dumbledore's here, he'll definitely know what to do_, Harry thought.

Looking up he said, "May I please speak to Albus Dumbledore?"

Looking at him incredulously, James said," NO, you may not. But you _may_ tell me why the hell you just mentioned my dead son's as yours a moment ago…Not one bloody person dared to mention the name of my late son in these last 17 years yet you come traipsing along and claim that _you_ are him! Now _that_ is a new low for death eaters. You can just go and tell your _friends_ that it was a real nice joke they played on me. I'm in splits. NOW LEAVE OR YOU ARE GETTING A ONE-WAY TICKET TO ASKABAN!!"

That did it. There were now _two_ Potters v-ery pissed in the conference room.

Controlling his anger he asked them in a _very_ controlled voice," _May I please speak to Albus Dumbledore?_ I ask because I think he may know the answer to this mystery. I'm just as _stumped _as the rest of you!" He looked pointedly at James. "Oh, and I'm no death eater. That would be your biggest mistake right there to call _me _a death eater. Listen loud and clear: _I hate death eaters, Voldemort supporters, dark arts, and anything associated with such subjects with every bloody fiber of my being. I have spent the major years of my life trying to rid the world of death eaters and have succeeded_," he growled. He said this with such intensity that the others were forced to cower under his strong gaze. James glared at him and lazily sent Dumbledore a patronus.

Meanwhile Harry thought, _either I'm having a very scary dream or everyone around me have lost their sanity_. He looked at his father, emotions bursting in his heart. Though his father looked quite irritated with him, he still caused the same emotions to erupt through him. What he really wanted to do was to go and give his father a big, bear hug. He wondered if his mother was alive here as well. And apparently, Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore was very much alive here. Here as in, wherever he was.

Just then, Albus Dumbledore smartly walked in. He cheerfully greeted everyone in the room with the same energy and smartness Harry had known him to have. Dumbledore looked around the room, found Harry, and said," Albus Dumbledore at your service." Harry gave him a lopsided grin, reminding Dumbledore scarily of James Potter. Typical of Dumbledore, he had not given any sign of surprise.

He walked up to Dumbledore, held out his hand and said, "Harry James Potter. Pleasure to meet you." Shaking his hand he added as an afterthought, "Again." Dumbledore gave him an appraising look.

"Again?" he asked.

"Er..." Dumbledore looked at him almost smilingly. "How about you start from the beginning?" he suggested. Harry obliged.

"Well, first of all, as you all know my name is Harry James Potter; whether you all want to believe it or _not_," he said looking pointedly at James. He continued, "I was born to James Edwards Potter and Lily Rose Evans—James' jaw dropped, as did many others' in the room—but unfortunately, I never got to know them. Voldemort murdered my parents on the night of October 31, 1980. Somehow, I survived Voldemort's killing curse and thus became known as the boy-who-lived."

Answering the unasked question, he continued," I survived because my mother, Lily Potter, sacrificed herself for me. She had used old blood magic Voldemort had not counted on and thus succeeded. I lived. And Voldemort was vanquished, for the time being at least. I was sent to my cruel muggle relatives and did not know a thing about the wizarding world. For thirteen long years, the wizarding world celebrated the downfall of Lord Voldemort though technically for me, I met him at the end of my first year. And escaped. I have had such escapades nearly every year and have defied him about six times now. Last time I met him, I finally killed him. I was the only one who could because of a certain prophecy. My best friends starting from first year are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. You may know them. And my longtime girlfriend is Ginny Weasley, daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Thankfully, they are all alive after the final battle. But honestly, I have _no idea_ how I ended up here. I was sitting in Potter Manor drinking a cup of coffee when Fawkes—you may know him, Professor—the Phoenix came, touched my shoulder and we both disappeared. Next thing I know, I'm here at Auror Headquarters."

When he finished, many aurors were looking at him with a great amount of respect. However, his father's face remained blank.

"You still have not explained why it was a 'pleasure seeing me again," said Dumbledore curiously.

"Well, you see Professor, me and you, we shared a relationship that could be called something of a Grandfather-Grandson relationship. And around the end of my sixth year, you were killed."

"By Professor Severus Snape," he added. Eyebrows disappeared into their hairline after he had uttered his last two statements. "Its not what you lot think. Professor Snape was innocent after all. He and Dumbledore had this planned," he added hastily.

"I think you have told me enough to trust you. I will not use Veritaserum or any such potion on you because I see sincerity and honesty in your eyes. Now, _I_ will tell you of the circumstanced placed here through the last eighteen years. I think that will help explain the shocked reaction of us all."

"The same night your parents were killed in _your_ world, _you_ were killed in this world. Your parents and your godfather, Sirius Black, grieved your death for five strenuous years and then; they finally had a boy. And then, a girl. There _is_ no Harry James Potter in this world. There certainly _was_ but today….there is none. That's why when you appeared, everybody was surprised that first you turn up out of nowhere and then claim to be Harry Potter nonetheless." As Harry took this all in, he realized with a jolt, that this indeed did make sense for his father's non-acceptance of him.

"Wait, you said, "_your"_ world, what do you mean by _my_ world?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly that. _Your_ world. Harry, not many people know this but there are often different dimensions. Different _worlds_. And people don't often stumble upon them but you have. Well, actually you have been 'dropped' here with a purpose. Fawkes will not just transport you here for no reason. Possibly because you have always wanted to be with your real family?" asked Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon frames.

* * *

His eyebrows shot up as he looked at his former mentor, his eyes displaying a variety of emotions. Dumbledore nodded in affirmative. _This is really happening, _he realized with a jolt. _Fawkes knew one of my strongest desires were to meet my family._

Meanwhile James was having a hard time taking all this in. He trusted Dumbledore but still… _Could this really be my son? My Harry?_ he thought. He locked eyes with his supposed first born. Hazel met brilliant emerald. Both eyes had a sea of longing flowing through them.

His father's eyes told him he was still not convinced. Sighing heavily, Harry lifted his wand hand up and muttered, "_Expecto Patronum_."

* * *

Thanks for reading! And an thanks in advance for a review. PLEASE review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
